<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Тони для Питера by Rashiro</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23214667">Тони для Питера</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rashiro/pseuds/Rashiro'>Rashiro</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Don't copy to another site, Drama, Fix-It, Fluff, Letters, M/M, Post-Endgame</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 10:22:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,193</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23214667</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rashiro/pseuds/Rashiro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Мир остался без Железного человека, а Питер пишет письма Тони.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Peter Parker/Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Тони для Питера</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Бета - Вэл.</p><p>Написано для WTF Heartaches 2020.</p><p>
  <b>Публикация на других ресурсах без разрешения автора категорически запрещена в любом виде. Тексты размещены на ао3, фикбуке, хогсе и дайри. Если вы видите их где-то ещё, пожалуйста, сообщите мне об этом или попросите администрацию удалить. Спасибо ^^</b>
</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <i>«Здравствуйте, мистер Старк.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Надеюсь, что у вас всё хорошо. Ну насколько может быть хорошо... там. У меня вроде всё нормально. Я... скучаю по вам.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>И пока не знаю, что написать ещё, надеюсь, что в следующий раз получится чуть больше.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>С наилучшими пожеланиями, Питер».</i>
</p><p>Первое письмо даётся с трудом — Питер не знает, что писать, чувствует себя глупо и жалеет, что вообще затеял всё это.</p><p>Он вкладывает исписанный листок в конверт, тщательно запечатывает его и прячет среди учебников. И выдыхает.</p><p>Ровно до следующего вечера и следующего письма, которое получается лишь на пару слов длиннее. О чём вообще можно писать тому, кого уже нет?</p><p>Третье, четвёртое, пятое... Десятое. Девятнадцатое. Ещё сколько-то. Бесконечность из исписанных листов бумаги.</p><p>
  <i>«Здравствуй<s>те</s>, <s>мистер Старк</s> Тони.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Сегодня я предотвратил ограбление банка. Третье на этой неделе, между прочим!»</i>
</p><p>Строчки заполняются одна за одной, Питер пишет ещё и ещё, забыв о том, как недавно не мог выдавить ни слова. Ответные реплики всплывают в голове, и можно было бы даже принять это письмо за живой диалог, если бы не горькая реальность.</p><p>
  <i>«Очень скучаю. И — но, наверное, это глупое желание — я бы очень хотел встретиться ещё раз. Или два. Просто быть рядом как раньше. Простите за всё.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Я жду вас. Питер».</i>
</p><p>Подобных — порой весьма слезливых, за что Питеру бывает даже стыдно, — писем у него скопилось по всем углам: на столе, в ящиках, в виде закладок в учебниках. Под подушкой, в сумке. Последнее он положил в карман любимой куртки — к самому сердцу. Эти письма всё ещё неловко писать, но, как и сказал мистер Роджерс, становится чуть легче. Как будто Тони Старк уехал и скоро — когда-нибудь обязательно — вернётся.</p><p>Глупо, но Питер надеется на это, хотя прошло столько времени, что впору прекратить. Но он не может.</p><p>Питер ни с кем не заговаривает про письма, про Тони Старка, про события годовой давности. Он пытается выглядеть весёлым и дружелюбным, спасает Нью-Йорк и часто гостит в Санктуме у доктора Стрэнджа. Там, вдали от суеты, посреди зала со всякими магическими штуками Питеру очень спокойно и уютно. А ещё там вкусный чай. И Плащ Левитации, который иногда составляет приятную компанию.</p><p>Иногда Питер заводит разговор о возвращении Тони, но доктор Стрэндж отказывается воспользоваться камнем времени, чтобы вернуть миру Железного Человека. «Есть вещи, которые изменить невозможно. Всё должно идти так, как идёт».</p><p>Питера ужасно бесят эти слова: услышав их в первый раз, он уносится прочь, забивается за Котёл космоса и сидит там до тех пор, пока его не отыскивает Плащ Левитации — впрочем, ожидать, что за ним отправится сам доктор Стрэндж, было бы по меньшей мере глупо.</p><p>После этого Питер не появляется в Санктуме месяц: злится на Стрэнджа и отказывается работать с ним — впрочем, Питера не так часто теперь привлекают к заданием Мстителей. Да и из дома он почти не выходит. Питер считает, что так будет лучше, что другие справятся и без него. Сидеть в добровольном заточении и даже огрызаться на попытки растормошить — гораздо проще, чем принять смерть Тони и как-то жить с этим.</p><p>— Совсем не узнаю тебя, — печально качает головой тётя Мэй. А Питер вместо этого слышит: «Что сказал бы Тони?»</p><p>Стыд накатывает удушливой волной, и Питера буквально выбрасывают из дома собственные эмоции. Ноги сами несут его к Санктуму.</p><p>Тони Старк — его личная совесть. Как смешно.</p><p>Жаль, что нельзя рассказать об этом самому Тони Старку.</p><p>Стрэндж молча выслушивает извинения, а потом опускает тяжёлую руку на плечо Питера.</p><p>— Всё должно идти так, как идёт.</p><p>«Да вы издеваетесь?!» — хочется закричать Питеру, но вместо этого он печально кивает и тихо-тихо спрашивает:</p><p>— Но, может, всё-таки можно вернуть мистера Старка? Хотя бы на чуть-чуть? Я хотел бы... — мысли путаются под внимательным взглядом Стрэнджа, и Питер смущённо замолкает.</p><p>Больше они эту тему не поднимают.</p><p>Питер снова патрулирует ночные улицы, всё так же приходит в Санктум, пьёт со Стрэнджем ароматный чай. И пишет письма, на которые нельзя получить ответ. Писать в пустоту — ведь тоже вариант. Писать откровенные письма в пустоту — ещё лучше. Изливать в них душу — идеально.</p><p>А ответа Питер уже и не ждет. Постепенно даже начинает любить жизнь такой, какой она стала, заполняет её новыми людьми и даже, наверное, новыми друзьями. И — внезапно для себя — лучше всего ладит с Плащом Левитации. Ну, странным людям — странные друзья.</p><p>И потому вовсе не удивляется, когда посреди комнаты открывается портал, отрывая его от очередного письма — которые он всё равно упорно продолжает писать. Из портала красной молнией вылетает Плащ Левитации, и Питер даже не пытается сдержать радостного возгласа. И за своей радостью не сразу замечает белый квадратик бумаги, прикреплённый к воротнику Плаща.</p><p>
  <i>«Привет, Паучок.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Надеюсь, у тебя всё нормально. Не скучай и особо не плачь. Всё будет хорошо.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Тони».</i>
</p><p>Питер комкает записку в кулаке и стискивает зубы. Эта дурацкая шутка слишком злая, чтобы быть шуткой. Никто, никто не мог бы так поступить с ним. Даже доктор Стрэндж, который, в общем-то, был прав в своём нежелании что-то менять в произошедшем. Ответственность и всё такое.</p><p>Всё должно идти так, как идёт.</p><p>Этим вечером Питер не пишет письмо. И следующим тоже.</p><p>Через три дня ненаписанных писем в голове Питера набирается столько, что начинает болеть голова. Они назойливо крутятся, преследуя и не давая сосредоточиться. Стоит сходить в Санктум — у доктора Стрэнджа наверняка есть ответы на все вопросы Питера. Вот только мерзкое чувство, напоминающее обиду за ненастоящую — ненастоящую же? — записку не оставляет его.</p><p>В конце концов он решает, что сходит — просто не сегодня, в следующий раз, как только получится успокоиться и не натворить глупостей. Питеру не хочется вновь испытывать жгучий стыд, как в прошлый раз. Не хочется думать: «А что сказал бы на это Тони?» Не хочется разочаровывать человека, которого и так больше нет.</p><p>Руки сами нащупывают на столе незапечатанный конверт, ждущий своего часа, и ручку. Мысли потоком устремляются на бумагу: путаются, толпятся, теряются... И Питер отчётливо понимает, что уже не может жить без этого суррогата общения.</p><p>Не может жить без Тони.</p><p>За спиной вновь шипит портал, озаряя искрами полутёмную комнату, и Питер уже даже не поворачивается — так часто прилетает Плащ: успокоить, утешить, принести приглашение на чай. Сейчас это, наверняка, очередные поучения — всё же Питер снова ведёт себя не слишком достойно: не вылезает из дома и пытается хамить на пустом месте. Питер знает, что все скорбят по Тони и никто не выставляет свои чувства напоказ, но вести себя иначе не может.</p><p>Шаги, разрезающие наступившую после закрытия портала тишину, кажутся невозможно, невыносимо громкими.</p><p>— Привет, Паучок, — раздаётся знакомый — до боли! — голос. — Прости, что не смог вырваться сразу, возвращение с того света — не самое простое дело, а ты же знаешь, какой док зануда. Но хоть записку разрешил передать.</p><p>— Мистер Старк... — неверяще шепчет Питер и утыкается лицом в руки, боясь повернуться.</p><p>Вдруг это снова ему только кажется? Вдруг? Питер уже отчаялся верить в лучшее.</p><p>— Но... Но доктор Стрэндж сказал, что не будет возвращать вас. Он много раз это говорил! — голос Питер срывается, и он резко закрывает рот рукой. Как будто это как-то поможет.</p><p>— Он не хотел возвращать миру Железного Человека, — хмыкает Тони. Он подходит к Питеру и обнимает его за плечи, сдавливает так, что становится почти больно — но это хорошая боль, она даёт понять, что Тони — живой и настоящий. Здесь и сейчас.</p><p>— Но как же тогда? Вы же здесь? Он же всегда держит слово, — невнятно бормочет Питер, уже не сдерживая слёзы радости.</p><p>— Док та ещё задница, но и он не смог остаться равнодушным, глядя на твою печальную физиономию. Взял и вернул Тони Старка Питеру Паркеру.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>